Forbidden Tales 1
by Kat Higgins
Summary: This is the fan fiction that my Cullen Chatroom is based off of :D I hope you all like it! xo--Kat


Forbidden Tales

Forbidden Tales

_XOJacob Black & Olivia CullenXO_

Chapter One

"BUT DADDY, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO FORKS…" I COMPLAINED AS WE DROVE insanely fast down the highway from LA, California to Forks, Washington.

"You'll love it, there!" My "daddy" called. "Your cousins Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie are going to be there!" I crossed my arms and grumbled. My father-figure sighed. "Look, I can't have us living in LA anymore… it's too sunny, and we'll be exposed…" I sighed. Honestly I didn't care if we became exposed to the world around us. But, then again, if we were ever found out, the Volturi would surely dispose of my father and I. I shuddered at the thought. "Also, Edwards fiancée, Bella, will be there!" I was shocked. Since when did my cousin, the anti-social jerk wad, get engaged?

"Who's Bella?" I inquired. My father gasped. Involuntary habit.

"Oh, damn it! I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" He sighed. "Sorry, Olive." I grumbled. I hated that nickname.

"Daddy, you KNOW I hate it when you call me that!" My father sighed.

"Sorry, again, Olivia." I nodded.

"Thank you." Was all I could say.

We parked our car in the driveway of my uncle, Carlisle Cullen's, house. Mansion more or less. "Now behave, Olivia." My father warned in a hushed voice. I rolled my eyes. My black flats on my feet were dirty the minute they touched the ground. I wrinkled my nose. They were my favorite shoes. "Olivia!" I heard the familiar cry of my cousin Emmet. Well… sort of my cousin. Emmet, like the rest of us, was adopted. I was by my "father" Jonus Cullen. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my uncle and aunt, adopted Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. I was the only one under Jonus' wing. I had no "siblings".

The big and burly character swiftly bounded towards me, and scooped me up in his muscular arms. I laughed. "Good to see you again, cousin Emmet!" I cried. Emmet laughed.

"Good to see you too, cousin Olivia!" At that moment the rest of the family was next to us.

"We missed you, Olivia!" The dainty and delicate-looking Alice cried. "And it looks as though you've dyed your hair again!" I laughed and held out the snow-white strands of hair.

"Hey, Edward," I began, as Emmet placed my feet back on the ground. My cousin stared at me. "Where is this infamous fiancée I've heard so much about?" His lips curled into a bright grin.

"She's actually down in La Push visiting some friends of ours. Why don't we go introduce you?" My eyes went wide.

"But… isn't that… werewolf territory?!" I cried. I had never met a werewolf myself, but about a year ago, the family would always tell me that they were vile and disgusting creatures that no one could ever go near because they stank. Edward's melodic laughter lightened the mood.

"Yes, but we've worked out our differences. They're our friends now, as we are theirs." I nodded slowly.

"Well… alright…" I murmured. "As long as nobody ever gets in trouble or a big fight…" Edward was already at his shiny S60 silver Volvo, holding the door open for me.

"It's alright isn't it, Jonus?" He asked. Jonus nodded and waved.

"Have fun you kids. We'll be here when you get back!" I smiled at him and nodded, stepping into the passenger seat of Edward's car.

On the way to La Push, thoughts of Edward's fiancée ran through my mind. What did she look like? Was she on the same diet everyone else was on? Or did she believe more like the Volturi? I didn't have much time to ponder this, since Edward's reckless driving got us to La Push in a matter of minutes. I could smell the werewolves. "We've arrived." Edward smirked at me, as he opened the car door.

"I noticed..." I answered, as I stepped out as well.

"Edward?" A female voice called. Racing toward us was a brunette girl with the same liquid topaz eyes that Edward had. Bella, I assumed. He laughed and kissed the lovely woman. Definitely Bella. "Edward, is this your cousin you've been telling me about?" She asked, turning her attention to me. Her bright eyes stared into my pale silver ones. Edward nodded.

"Yes, Bella, dear." He answered, one hand around her waist. "Bella Swan, Olivia Cullen. Olivia, Bella." He motioned to each of us with a smile.

"Another one huh?" A male voice called from behind Bella. I swear, if I had a beating heart, it would've stopped. A rather tall, Indian boy came toward us. His sleek black hair pulled into a low ponytail. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black." He called. I could smell something on him… a sort of cinnamon scent. It was sweet. I liked it. Edward and Bella covered their noses.

"Oh it reeks!" Bella cried, in mock disgust. Jacob scowled at her. "I'm just kidding, cool it wolf-boy." She playfully punched his arm. I fidgeted with the ends of my hair. Edward and Bella laughed. "Nervous or something, sweetie?" She asked. "I know, he makes me nervous too." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"So… you're… a werewolf…?" I barely managed to squeak the words out. Jacob smirked.

"Terrified?" He inquired. I scowled.

"Anything but!" I cried. Jacob laughed.

"Okay, sure." He smirked. "Yes girlie, I am a werewolf. Leader of the pack, in fact!" He puffed out his chest and grinned. I couldn't help but giggle. Edward and Bella exchanged confused glances. I could tell they were talking with their eyes. I didn't like what they were saying.

We stayed for a good two hours before Bella and Edward both decided to get in the Volvo and go back home. "Come on, Olivia." Edward called over his shoulder. "Time to say goodbye!" I looked back at Jacob. Call me crazy, but I didn't want to leave. This werewolf fascinated me.

"Can I stay a little longer?" I asked, still staring at Jacob. "I wanna get to know Jacob better… I've found a new fascination with werewolves now..." At that point I turned to look back at Edward and Bella. "Besides, I wanna make a few new friends while I'm up here." Bella nodded, but Edward looked as though he disapproved. I looked up at him through my lashes, in a pathetic puppy-dog face. He turned away.

"That's not fair!" He cried. "You KNOW I can't resist that!" He turned back to me. I was still doing "the face".

"Oh let her stay." Bella whispered. She turned to Jacob, with a hopeful look in her eyes. "I'm sure he won't mind taking her home later." Jacob smiled.

"Not at all!" He said, a little over enthusiastically. Edward scowled.

"Fine…" He grumbled. In an instant he was beside Jacob, and murmured something in his ear. The low hum was inaudible to me. Then the two left, speeding down the highway. I was alone with Jacob Black.


End file.
